The Revival
The Revival is a professional wrestling tag team signed with WWE, currently in the SmackDown brand. The team consists of Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. They are two-time NXT Tag Team Champions and two-time WWE Raw Tag Team Champions. History NXT (2014–2017) In 2014, after returning from injury, Scott Dawson teamed up with a debuting Dash Wilder with the two performing extensively at live events under the name The Mechanics. The two made their debut on the July 17, 2014 episode of NXT, losing to the team of Bull Dempsey and Mojo Rawley. The duo made only one further televised appearance in 2014, losing to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady on the October 23 episode of NXT, but continued to wrestle extensively at house shows. The duo resurfaced and picked up their first televised win on the July 29, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady. The duo were involved in an 8-man tag-team match that was taped prior to NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Respect, Dash and Dawson were defeated in the semi-finals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic by eventual winners Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe. On the October 21 episode of NXT, The Mechanics' ring name was changed to Dash and Dawson. On the October 28 episode of NXT, Dash and Dawson would attack Enzo and Cass before their match, completely laying out Enzo while decimating Cass' knee, leaving him unable to compete. Due to an earlier victory over NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains, Dash and Dawson earned a title match on the November 11 episode of NXT, and won the match to become NXT Tag Team Champions. They successfully defended their titles against Amore and Cassady at NXT TakeOver: London. Beginning in February 2016, Dash and Dawson began performing under the team name The Revival. On February 23, 2016, The Revival attacked Enzo Amore outside the WWE Performance Center. The team made their first appearance on WWE's main roster at Roadblock, successfully defending their championships against Amore and Cassady. On April 1 at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, The Revival lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan). On June 8 at NXT TakeOver: The End, The Revival regained the titles from American Alpha, thus becoming the first team to gain the NXT Tag Team Championship twice. On the July 6 episode of NXT, The Revival faced American Alpha in a two out of three falls match for the titles. While losing the first fall via submission, the two were able to score the next two to retain the title. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II, the champions retained their titles over Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano. In a rematch between Ciampa and Gargano (now called #DIY), The Revival would lose their tag titles at NXT TakeOver: Toronto in a 2/3 falls match after scoring the first fall via pinfall. At NXT TakeOver: Orlando The Revival would lose to The Authors of Pain in a Triple Threat Elimination Match that also featured #DIY. Raw (2017–2019) On the April 3 episode of Raw, The Revival answered an open challenge issued by The New Day. The Revival would defeat The New Day, and afterwards attack Kofi Kingston, who was not participating in the match,thus establishing themselves as a heel. On July 17, The Revival defeated the The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy). The following week on July 24, The Revival defeated members of The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows). Their first title match was on August 4th during the SummerSlam Heatwave Tour, challenging the RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro & Sheamus in three consecutive matches during three days of the tour. Four months later, returning from injuries, The Revival won their return match, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno on December 18. During the January 15th episode of Raw, The Revival won their first match of the new year, defeating Aaron Solow & Ricky Starks. They won a tag match at the Royal Rumble on January 28, defeating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves ** Shatter Machine ** Figure-four leglock (Dawson) followed by a diving stomp to the opponent's knee (Wilder) *'Double team signature moves' **Backbreaker hold (Dawson) / diving elbow drop (Wilder) combination **Bear hug (Wilder) / diving leg drop (Dawson) combination **Belly-to-back suplex (Wilder) / diving leg drop (Dawson) **''Clubberin''' (Double beat down in the corner) **Drop toe-hold (Wilder) into a running elbow drop (Dawson) ** Powerbomb (Wilder) / diving clothesline (Dawson) combination * Nicknames ** "The Top Guys" ** "GTTOAT" * Entrance themes ** "Southern Proud" by CFO$ (May 13, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked Wilder #'132' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 ** PWI ranked Dawson #'135' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 times) ** NXT Year-End Award (2 times) *** Tag Team of the Year (2016) *** Match of the Year (2016) - vs. #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) in a 2-out-of-3 falls match for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Toronto *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) **WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Dawson's WWE.com Profile * Wilder's WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Teams and stables Category:WWE Tag Team Champions